The training of academic medical oncologists with expertise in basic, clinical and translational research remains an important priority for academic medical centers throughout the United States. This task has become increasingly important as the discipline of medical oncology transitions into greater application of basic science p r inciples into clinical practice at all levels including diagnosis, prognosis, therapy and ultimately prevention. The UCLA Medical Oncology Training Program has been and remains committed to this endeavor. The program has existed for 26 years and funded for 22 of those 26 years. It continues to offer high quality and comprehensive training in the clinical care of patients with malignancies while integrating a strong emphasis on all aspects of research. This component of the program relies heavily on a roster of 41 training faculty who are members of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center at U C LA and 15 academic medical oncology mentors from the Division of Hematology/Oncology. The first year of the program consists of extensive clinical training by rotation through disease specific outpatient medical oncology clinics covering breast and ovarian cancers, thoracic oncology, genitourinary cancers, CNS oncology, gastrointestinal malignancies, melanomas and soft tissue sarcomas as well as hematopoietic and lymphatic cancers. This outpatient experience is augmented by a series of inpatient rotations on the Solid Tumor Oncology and Bone Marrow Transplant/Leukemia services at UCLA as well as the Medical Oncology Consultative services at UCLA and our VA affiliate hospital. After completing the first (clinical) year the trainee will begin his/her research experience as part of this training grant. During the second and third years, the trainee will work in their chosen area of research interest (basic, clinical or prevention and control), while maintaining some continuity of outpatient activity as well as sufficient inpatient activity to fulfill the subspecialty board requirements for certification eligibility in Medical Oncology. The program offers additional research training beyond these two years for those trainees who desire and/or require additional experience to make the transition to academic investigator. Support for the first year (clinical) is derived from Divisional, Departmental or Institution resources while support for the 4th year or beyond, is derived from new programs, like the STAR (Specialty Training in Advanced Research) program which is detailed in the body of this proposal. This application seeks support for the critical and pivotal 2-year period which transitions the trainee from his/her initial clinical oncology experience to a career in academic medical oncology.